


Gothic

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Lucio (The Arcana) Being A Dick, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, Multi, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), Top Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Liberamente ispirata al film "Gothic" di Ken Russell (1986). Nadia, Portia e Asra raggiungono Julian e Lucio in una villa su un lago, pronti a trascorrere qualche giorno di vacanza insieme. Ma il tempo non cessa di essere tempestoso e loro si ritrovano chiusi in casa, tra storie di fantasmi, sedute spiritiche, tensioni erotiche, gelosie e traumi rimossi che tornano a galla... Il soggiorno precipiterà nella follia.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Portia Devorak/Nadia (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak, Asra/Nadia (The Arcana), Asra/Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak & Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Nadia, Portia Devorak/Nadia
Kudos: 1
Collections: Asrian, Gothic, Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana Stories, The Arcana: Ilya





	Gothic

Con un’ultima corsa, Asra, Portia e Nadia guadagnarono il portico della villa: un bel portico dalle colonne bianche e scanalate, che terminavano in capitelli dalle ampie volute.

Ridevano, estasiati da quel correre fanciullesco che aveva spruzzato di fango l’orlo dei loro abiti. Dietro di loro, le nubi che già velavano il cielo si erano rabbuiate. Le loro forme gonfie si stavano sciogliendo in pioggia. Il loro tragitto in barca, sul lago, era terminato appena in tempo.

Nadia fece cenno a Portia, che estrasse una grossa chiave e la infilò nella serratura di quella porta mastodontica. Ad ogni mandata, rispondeva un lugubre _crock-crock_ metallico.

«Mi rincresce che questa vacanza non sia cominciata propriamente come pensavo» sospirò Nadia, mentre Portia apriva finalmente uno di quei bruni battenti. «Tranquilla Nadi!» la carezzò la voce di Asra. «Noi, insieme, non ci annoieremo di certo».

Dalla cima della scalinata che guardava l’ingresso, colsero una sola figura pronta a salutarli: un giovane dalle ricche chiome rosse, alto e pallido, fasciato da una giacca nera.

«Ilya!» squillò Portia, correndo incontro al fratello.

Scendendo i gradini, Julian spalancò le braccia verso la ragazza, ricevendo il suo slancio.

«Come sta Lucio?» domandò la contessa. Dal suo tono, più che preoccupazione, spiravano noia e dovere.

«Di salute, discretamente» rispose il dottor Devorak, liberandosi dalla stretta di Portia. «D’umore… male come al solito. È in camera, non ha voglia di scendere».

«Cominciamo bene…» mormorò amaramente Nadia.

Da fuori, balenò un lampo; poi, un tuono li fece trasalire. La pioggia stava diventando tempesta.

«Il tempo è così da quando siamo qui» commentò mestamente Julian.

«Troveremo un modo di occuparci, finché non tornerà il sole» rispose la contessa, con un sorriso determinato. «Siete miei ospiti: ve lo devo».

Portia ripercorse a ritroso le scale e fece per prendere le valigie della sua signora. Ma questa la fermò con un cenno. «Anche tu sei in vacanza. Devi riposare!» Nadia sottolineò le parole gentili con un bacio sulla guancia della cameriera, che arrossì leggermente. Poi, raccolse i propri bagagli e salì le scale.

All’ingresso del corridoio, un’apparizione la fece sussultare. Un muso candido e bestiale, dalle lunghe barbe lanose, la fissava con occhi stolidi; grandi corna ricurve lo coronavano. Un caprone.

«Noddy!» Da una delle stanze, quella voce acuta ed esigente ruppe l’incanto.

«Sei tu, vero? Sei arrivata?»

«Sì, Lucio» rispose lei, cercando di contenere la precoce esasperazione. «Questo caprone è un altro dei tuoi animali da compagnia?»

«Certo!» ribatté il conte, comparendo sulla soglia della stanza. Era in veste da camera - bianca, con ricami dorati - e le sue lunghe ciocche bionde erano scarmigliate.

«E lo tieni in casa?!» proseguì Nadia, allibita.

«Non vorrai che lo lasci fuori con questo tempaccio, vero?» strillò Lucio. «Vieni, Polidoro» si rivolse poi al caprone, diventando improvvisamente mieloso.

Nadia scosse la testa e si diresse, a passi decisi, verso un’altra camera.

* * *

Dalla cucina, arrivava un buon profumo di sugo e di spezie. Portia sedeva presso una delle alte finestre; i suoi ricci lussureggianti disegnavano una sorta di nube in controluce. La luce lattiginosa ne strappava qualche stilla di rame.

Silenzioso, Asra scivolò accanto a lei. Le si sedette a fianco e prese fra le dita una ciocca dei suoi capelli, cominciando a carezzarla. Portia si voltò verso di lui e s’illuminò d’un sorriso. Asra si protese a raccogliere un bacio dalle sue labbra rosee. Lasciò che i movimenti confidenti della ragazza facessero il resto.

Furono interrotti da una voce: «È in tavola!»

Portia posò un’ultima carezza sui morbidi capelli del mago. La testa di lui indugiò ancora un poco sui soffici seni di lei, cullata dal loro calore. Poi, a malincuore, si alzarono e si diressero verso la sala da pranzo.

* * *

Il crepitio del caminetto faceva da contrappunto allo stridore delle posate sui piatti. Con sollievo di tutti, Lucio si era fatto servire il pranzo in camera e aveva risparmiato loro la propria presenza.

Julian, preso da un suo strano umore, indugiava accanto a una finestra e bagnava il proprio volto esangue nel pallido lume che trapelava dai vetri.

«Ilya, sei sicuro di non avere fame?» fece Portia, preoccupata. «Ti stai perdendo certe lasagne ai carciofi che sono uno spettacolo…»

«Tutto a posto, Pasha» le rispose lui, con un sorriso fra il tenero e il mesto.

«A cosa pensi, se posso chiederlo?» domandò la contessa.

«Solo a vecchie poesie che mi tornano in mente» fece Julian. Quindi, con un tono che voleva essere sapientemente teatrale, cominciò:

_«Quando bacio il tuo labbro profumato,_

_cara fanciulla, non posso obbliare_

_che un bianco teschio vi è sotto celato._

_Quando a me stringo il tuo corpo vezzoso,_

_obbliar non poss’io, cara fanciulla,_

_che vi è sotto uno scheletro nascoso._

_E nell’orrenda visione assorto,_

_dovunque o tocchi, o baci, o la man posi,_

_sento sporgere le fredde ossa di un morto.» **[1]**_

«Ehm… Ilya…» cominciò delicatamente Asra. «Non vorrei dirlo, ma… _stiamo mangiando_ ».

«Oh, giusto… scusate…» si schermì Julian, arrossendo fino alla radice dei capelli.

«Si vede che _senti il tempo_ » provò a sdrammatizzare Nadia. «A proposito… come avete passato le giornate prima del nostro arrivo, tu e Lucio?»

«Raccontandoci storie di fantasmi» rispose Julian, scoccandole un sorriso malandrino. «Il conte non ha chiuso occhio dalla fifa, ieri notte!»

“Solo lui non è riuscito a dormire?” pensò Portia, irriverente. Ma lo tenne per sé.

Al momento del caffè, il dottor Devorak li raggiunse. Si sedette accanto ad Asra, posandogli di sfuggita una mano sulla spalla. A Portia non scappò il gesto. S’irrigidì.

«Perché non giochiamo a nascondino?» propose, quasi per distrarre se stessa.

«Perfetto!» s’illuminò Nadia. «Questa villa sembra fatta apposta».

Non appena ebbero finito di sorseggiare il caffè, Portia si levò e scomparve attraverso la soglia della sala, in un fluttuare di bianche vesti e rossi capelli. La seguirono Asra e Julian; per ultima Nadia, che li guardò dileguarsi per il corridoio.

* * *

Mentre Portia contava diligentemente, gli altri tre non indugiarono a sparire. Asra, in particolare, sentiva di essersi perso. Non si allarmò più di tanto. In quella situazione, l’inconveniente avrebbe potuto essere un diversivo.

Aprì una piccola porta, la prima che gli capitò sottomano, e s’insinuò nella stanzetta.

Era finito in quello che sembrava uno studio, piccolo, ma ordinato e luminoso. Una sola grande finestra che dava sul lago bastava ad arieggiarlo. Sotto di essa, uno scrittoio era carico di fogli sparsi, coperti da una grafia minuta. Gli bastò una semplice occhiata per riconoscere l’indecifrabile scrittura di Julian. Quello che gli sembrò più _curioso_ furono i disegni scarabocchiati qua e là: tutti riguardanti iniezioni di liquidi operate da strumenti più o meno poderosi, che non avevano però l’aspetto di vere e proprie siringhe. Un sorriso malizioso attraversò le labbra di Asra. Certo, conoscendo Julian, lui avrebbe spiegato tutto quello come _illustrazioni mediche._ Il giovane mago, però, non poteva liberarsi della sensazione che quei disegni fossero un tantino _fallici._

* * *

Nadia raggiunse con calma l’uscio dello sgabuzzino e vi entrò, richiudendo il battente. Fu immediatamente circondata dal buio pesto.

Si voltò e urtò qualcosa - _qualcuno._ Un _gasp!_ soffocato rispose.

«Ilya…?» fece, indovinando. «Scusa, andrò a cercare un altro nascondiglio».

«No, no…» Le lunghe dita di lui si chiusero sul suo braccio, gentili ma ferme. «Non ce n’è bisogno… Se ci sistemiamo, c’è posto per tutti e due».

«E come…?» sussurrò divertita la contessa.

Per tutta risposta, si sentì cingere i fianchi e attirare verso il petto di Julian. Uno dei suoi seni premette un bottone sulla giacca dell’uomo. La testa di lei, spontaneamente, s’insinuò nella curva fra il collo e la spalla dell’amico. Le labbra di Nadia si posarono sul collo del dottore, un collo incredibilmente fresco e liscio. Un gentile pulsare le solleticava la bocca.

Sentì una mano di Julian affondare nei suoi lunghissimi capelli. Le gambe affusolate di lui s’intrecciarono senza sforzo con quelle della donna.

Nadia sentiva - sotto la spessa stoffa degli abiti - l’agio e il compiacimento diffondersi per il corpo dell’amico, come un umore sottile. Lei era irrigidita e come sospesa. Poi, una carezza di Julian lungo la sua schiena le instillò un piacevole calore che la distese. Si rilassò contro il suo petto ed entrambi rimasero là, dimentichi - per quanto tempo? - del gioco e di Portia che li cercava.

* * *

Quella sera, la tempesta fu ancora più violenta. Nadia indugiava accanto alla finestra di quel salottino e guardava la messe di fulmini giocare coi marmi della villa, strappandone biancori seducenti e spettrali.

Dietro di lei, presso il caminetto acceso, Portia e Asra commentavano la giornata.

«Dovevi proprio travestirti da fantasma per venirci a cercare, Pasha?» la punse il giovane mago, riferendosi al nascondino.

«Non è stato forse più divertente?» ribatté lei, scoppiando in una risata argentina.

«A me, non ha dato fastidio» ammise il suo compagno. «Ma credo che non sia piaciuto così tanto a Nadia e Ilya, che erano nascosti al buio…»

«Non mi sono sembrati spaventati. Piuttosto… _disturbati dalla mia intrusione_ » sottolineò Portia, con una nota maliziosa.

«Pasha…» la redarguì Nadia, arrossendo compostamente.

«Va bene, milady, mi scusi».

«A proposito… dov’è finito Ilya?» notò Asra.

Fu la contessa a trovare la risposta. Dalla finestra, colse, sui tetti della villa, una figura d’uomo nuda, biancheggiante e sottile contro il cielo in tempesta.

Portia si lanciò verso i vetri e li spalancò: «ILYAAAAAAA!! MA TI SEI BEVUTO DEL TUTTO IL CERVELLO?»

La sua voce lacerante dovette arrivare agli orecchi del fratello, perché questi - in precario equilibrio - si voltò. E i tre sentirono la voce di Julian farsi strada faticosamente fra i tuoni: «Il fulmine è la forza fondamentale dell’universo… l’energia, lo spirito!»

E protese le braccia verso il cielo.

* * *

Portia strofinava energicamente le chiome del fratello con un asciugamano. Julian, seppure al sicuro e al caldo nel salottino, aveva ancora negli occhi l’eccitazione letteralmente _elettrica_ dell’avventura di poco prima.

«Mi dispiace avervi spaventati, ma anche la mia mente scientifica ha le proprie forme di esaltazione» spiegò, con un tono che moderava a fatica l’entusiasmo.«Ilya, per favore…!» lo rimbeccò Portia. Il suo strofinare fu, per un attimo, più violento.

«Purché i tuoi ardori da moderno Prometeo non ti facciano rischiare la pelle» concluse Asra, in tono calmo, ma fermo. Si avvicinò poi all’amico e gli porse un calice di vino rosso. Julian accettò l’offerta e prese la mano di Asra. Il suo pollice indugiò sul dorso, tracciandovi una carezza. Portia mollò bruscamente l’asciugamano sulla testa del fratello e si allontanò. Anche Nadia si versò un bicchiere di vino dal decanter. Stava per portarlo alle labbra, quando qualcosa d’insolito nel liquido rosso attirò la sua attenzione.

L’urlo di Nadia e quello di Julian esplosero quasi nello stesso istante.

Nei loro calici e nel decanter, erano immerse sorte di grasse larve nerastre.

«Ha, ha! Piaciuta la _correzione_ al vino?»

Una voce acuta e beffarda li apostrofò dalla soglia del salottino. Lucio, in vestaglia e pantofole, li guardava sbellicandosi dalle risa. I suoi occhi argentei e affusolati brillavano in modo insolito.

«Le sanguisughe del dottor Jules sono favolose» riprese il conte, gongolando. L’espressione sul volto di sua moglie Nadia era d’intensa nausea - forse, non per la _sorpresa_ nel vino.

«È la prima volta che te lo sento dire, _Lucenzo_ » ribatté Julian, mal celando l’indignazione. «A ogni modo, ricordo che le ho portate con me in caso debba praticare un salasso a qualcuno di voi, non per sprecarle in uno scherzo…»

«Anche dalla mia finestra si vedeva il tuo spettacolo sui tetti, Jules» riprese Lucio, ignorandolo bellamente. «Davvero audace e impressionante. Complimenti».

Julian sembrò sul punto di esplodere. Poi, inghiottì la rabbia e torse il viso dal conte.

«Ci voleva un’iniziativa del genere, per far entrare nel vivo la vacanza» proseguì Lucio. «Ora, _divertiamoci sul serio!_ »

* * *

Il tavolino era ingombro di candele profumate, panni di seta, cristalli, sfere di vetro, amuleti assortiti: tutte cose di cui il conte non conosceva l’uso, ma di cui andava matto. Non contento della trovata delle sanguisughe, aveva strepitato perché si tenesse una seduta spiritica quella notte stessa, durante il furore di lampi e tuoni.

Non riuscendo a farlo ragionare, Asra aveva ottenuto almeno di poter condurre la _séance_ a modo proprio, alla presenza di tutti gli ospiti della villa.

«Così, sarà meno pericoloso» aveva sussurrato all’orecchio di Nadia.

Quando si sistemarono intorno al tavolino, notarono un’aggiunta al centro: un piccolo teschio ingiallito.

«Contributo mio» spiegò Julian, con un sorriso ambiguo. «Di solito, lo impiego per osservazioni anatomiche. Ma, stanotte, ci serve un morto con cui parlare… quindi, parleremo con lui».

Nadia fissò il cranio. Era troppo piccolo per essere quello di un adulto.

Portia, sotto il tavolo, strinse la mano di Asra, che rispose con calore.

«Dai, fa’ del tuo meglio, adesso!» Lucio spronò il mago, impaziente.

Asra respirò a fondo. Sapeva cosa voleva il conte. Scena e dramma.

Le fiammelle delle candele danzavano in cerchio, uniche luci nella stanza.

«Prendetevi sottobraccio» ordinò il mago. Eseguirono.

«O ignoto infelice, giunto troppo presto alla fine dei tuoi giorni, con pietà e timore, osiamo pregarti di manifestarti tra noi…»

Asra improvvisava magistralmente il monologo, con un tono di voce solenne e vibrante che creava perfettamente l’atmosfera.

«…perché tu possa rivelarci chi tu sia, cosa ancora ti tormenti e ti trattenga fra i vivi…»

Fu Julian il primo ad accorgersene: _«Pasha!»_

Portia aveva un aspetto angosciante. Bianca come la cera, sgranava gli occhi celesti. Le sue mani lasciarono le braccia di Asra e Nadia e si protesero verso il piccolo teschio, come imploranti.

_«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!»_

La contessa cercò di sorreggere Portia, ormai scossa e trapassata dalle sue stesse strida.

«Basta così! Riaccendiamo le luci, finiamola qui!» ordinò Asra, con voce strozzata.

«Ma cosa…?» s’intromise Lucio.

Tutti lo ignorarono.

Fra le braccia di Nadia, le grida di Portia cominciavano a farsi meno violente; ma non riacquistava lucidità. Il volto di Asra, chino su di lei, era una maschera d’agonia.

«Mi occupo io di lei!» decise Julian, con la voce rotta dal pianto. Raccolse la sorella dalle braccia della contessa e se la strinse al petto.

* * *

Più tardi, quella stessa notte, Lucio entrò nella sala da musica.

«Oh, dottor Jules!» esclamò, trovandola occupata. «Cosa fai qui?»

«Sto attraversando la sala per andare nella stanza di Nadia e Portia» spiegò Julian, asciutto. «Ho fatto sparire quel dannato teschio. Ora, debbo andare a controllare le condizioni di mia sorella. Con permesso…»

Lucio si frappose fra lui e la seconda porta. «Se non erro, sono un tuo paziente anch’io» fece, con voce melliflua. «Non mi dirai che non hai un poco di tempo per me, vero? Giusto un po’… per curare la mia noia».

Il dottor Devorak deglutì. Sapeva fin troppo bene che scontentare Lucio, quando era di quell’umore, era rischioso. E l’ultima cosa che ci voleva era un’altra _tempesta_. Si arrese.

«Sei ancora arrabbiato per le sanguisughe?» lo blandì il conte, con suadenza infantile.

«Grazie al cielo, quelle che hai preso non erano le uniche che avevo portato con me» ribatté Julian. «Per il resto, posso accontentarmi di farmi rimborsare le poverette che non hanno apprezzato il trattamento».

«Va bene, va bene» cantilenò Lucio. «Ne riparleremo alla fine della vacanza. Adesso, che ne diresti di suonarmi qualcosa?»

Controvoglia, Julian andò a prendere la sua viella, posata in un angolo della sala da musica.

«Qualche preferenza, Lucenzo?»

«No… Vedi tu».

Il conte si accomodò mollemente su una poltrona accanto al dottore. Dopo un breve pensare, Julian intonò sullo strumento una melodia malinconica e graffiante. Cercò di concentrarsi solo su quella, di non vedere e non sentire nient’altro - di ignorare la mano affusolata del conte che strisciava su per la sua gamba.

Completò religiosamente il pezzo, sudando freddo. Lentamente, depose la viella sul vicino pianoforte a coda e si voltò verso Lucio. Questi aveva le labbra piegate in un sorriso di malizia e lo fissava con un’espressione predatoria nelle iridi lucenti.

«Davvero bravo» sussurrò il conte. «Ora, dottor Jules, dimmi…» Fece una pausa sapiente, accavallando le gambe. «Tu, che hai un orecchio così fine, per la musica, non senti mai nient’altro?»

Allungò la mano - quella di carne, non quella d’oro - e strinse il polso di Julian.

«Non senti la mia voce rauca che grida il tuo nome, nella mia disperata solitudine?»

Il dottor Devorak gettò rapidamente un’occhiata intorno, come a cercare una via di fuga. Gli rispose un muso bestiale e lanoso. Polidoro, evidentemente, trotterellava nei pressi e si era infilato nella sala.

«Non sei obbligato a rimanere solo, Lucio» farfugliò poi. «Noi quattro ti riceveremmo sempre volentieri, in nostra compagnia…»

«Oh, ma io ne desidero uno solo… e da soli» ghignò Lucio. Si alzò.

Una morsa metallica strinse la vita di Julian - il braccio artificiale del conte.

Labbra ardenti s’insinuarono fra il mento e la spalla del dottore. Julian ascoltò quei denti acuti affondare voluttuosamente nel suo collo. Chiuse gli occhi. Una preghiera disperata gli morì sulle labbra.

* * *

Nel frattempo, Nadia, distesa accanto a Portia sul letto dalle vaporose cortine, carezzava piano la fronte dell’amica, scostando i ricci ribelli che le calavano sugli occhi. La ragazza si era calmata. Ma una luce esaltata nei suoi occhi denunciava che un poco dell’alterazione covava ancora sotto la cenere.

«Avrei dovuto pregare Portia di non partecipare alla _séance_!» aveva confidato la contessa ad Asra, fra le lacrime. Mentre Julian conduceva in camera la sorella e Lucio andava a smaltire il malumore da qualche altra parte, avevano avuto l’opportunità di parlare da soli.

«Già da tempo, la nostra Pasha soffre di questi _terrori_ … da quando ho avuto un aborto spontaneo, l’anno scorso».

Il mago aveva sussultato: «Come, Nadi? E non ce l’hai mai detto?»

«Se è per questo, non l’ho detto nemmeno a mio marito» aveva replicato lei, con una smorfia tagliente. «Non volevo certo tenerlo segreto, non avrebbe avuto senso… Ma non mi decidevo nemmeno a dargli la notizia. L’idea di _rendere padre Lucio_ mi angosciava… Ed ecco che, alla fine, è stato meglio così. Mio marito non si è mai fatto troppe domande sui miei malesseri e sulla mia salute.» Si era interrotta per asciugarsi le lacrime.

«Oltre a me, lo sapevano solo Portia… e Julian, che mi ha assistito. Lei, in particolare, sembra essere rimasta più scossa di me. La notte in cui persi il bambino, ebbe una crisi identica a quella che hai visto».

Asra la ascoltava come sospeso, cercando di digerire ciò che udiva.

«Lei, in effetti, tiene molto a te… molto più di quanto non si faccia con una _milady_ o con un’amica» aveva accennato infine. «Me ne sono accorto quella notte che abbiamo trascorso insieme… io, tu e lei».

Un rossore vivace aveva tinto le guance di Nadia, al ricordo.

«Temo, però, che passare una notte così non sia stata una buona idea» aveva ammesso poi. «Anche non volendo, qualche gelosia c’è stata. Soprattutto, Portia tiene a _te_ più di quanto non mi aspettassi» aveva concluso sorridendo.

L’espressione di Asra si era fatta dolce e pensosa. «Farò del mio meglio per non deludere quel tesoro di Pasha» aveva promesso. Poi, aveva salutato Nadia con un solo, lieve bacio sulle sue labbra.

Un tenero mugolio strappò la contessa ai suoi pensieri. Portia stava richiamando la sua attenzione. «Nadi…» sussurrò rapita. La mano callosa della ragazza prese le lunghe dita della contessa e le guidò verso il suo ventre. Nadia la lasciò fare, riposando la palma nel grembo soffice dell’amica.

«Ancora non si vede» ansimò Portia, deliziata. «Però, a te posso dirlo. _È suo_. Suo figlio… Di Asra».

* * *

Un _toc-toc_ sottile e penetrante sollevò Asra dal suo sonno. Sbatté le palpebre, con la testa ancora greve e ronzante.

Il _toc-toc_ si ripeté. Proveniva dalla porta.

Sbadigliando, si alzò lentamente e andò ad aprire.. Davanti a lui, comparve Nadia: con le lunghe chiome viola sparse, la vaporosa veste da camera come unico velo sul suo corpo e uno sguardo smarrito negli affusolati occhi rossi.

«Cosa c’è?» bisbigliò Asra, allarmato. «È successo qualcosa a Portia?»

All’inizio, sembrò che l’amica stesse per dire qualcosa che le pesava sul cuore. Poi, la sua espressione si riscosse e si alleggerì: «No… lei dorme, per fortuna. Ma io continuo a sentire strani rumori. Tu no?»

Il mago tese l’orecchio. Un _bam-bam_ cavernoso, in effetti, saliva a intermittenza dal giardino.

«Dev’essere la porta di quella vecchia baracca per gli attrezzi» dedusse. «Torna pure a dormire, Nadi. Ci penso io.»

«Grazie mille!» sussurrò lei, affettuosa. Gli sfiorò una guancia con un bacio e scomparve dalla soglia.

Asra si gettò indosso un mantello di lana. Accese una lanterna che teneva sul comodino e, con essa, si fece strada fino alla porta d’ingresso.

Nel portico, lo accolsero raffiche di vento rabbioso. Non pioveva, ma le sferze d’aria erano gelide. Rabbrividì e abbandonò il riparo del portico.

Guardandosi alle spalle, vide le colonne e il frontone della villa rilucere pallidi sotto la luna. I rami delle querce si piegavano e si agitavano come se urlassero.

La porta della baracca continuava a sbattere ferocemente, percossa dal vento. Asra, col volto e i capelli frustati dall’aria diaccia, avanzò verso di essa.

Da vicino, riuscì a scorgere i mucchi di ciarpame accatastati all’interno. Non solo attrezzi da giardino, ma vecchi mobili, teli impolverati e altri arnesi irriconoscibili. Le ragnatele erano quasi indistinguibili dal resto.

Sulla soglia, Asra trasalì. Alla luce della lanterna, gli era sembrato di vedere un piccolo cranio umano velato da un lenzuolo. Tremando, levò la mano che reggeva il lume. Riconobbe una testa di bambola coperta da un pezzo di stoffa. Trasse un sospiro di sollievo e chiuse la famosa porta. Ma, non appena accennò ad allontanarsi, di nuovo il vento la rapì e riprese a sbatterla contro gli stipiti. Asra tornò in fretta verso la baracca.

Allora, la vide.

Una creatura dalla testa tondeggiante, smisurata per lei, con enormi occhi vacui. Due braccia minuscole e inservibili su un corpo ch’era quasi di larva. Palpitante, si rannicchiava in un angolo della baracca, come se cercasse il ventre materno.

Un urlo lacerante gli sfuggì. Lasciò cadere la lanterna e indietreggiò di scatto. Pose un piede in fallo e cadde all’indietro fra alcune assi abbandonate. Un telo polveroso ch’era stato buttato su di esse gli scivolò sul volto, soffocandolo.

Urlando e dibattendosi, Asra si liberò e corse come un ossesso verso la villa. Chiusa dietro di sé la porta, si lasciò scivolare a terra e si rannicchiò contro i battenti.

Quando cominciò a riprendersi dall’affanno, si accorse di non essere solo. Qualcuno reggeva una candela, nell’atrio.

«I… Ilya?»

«Asra… Sì, sono io… Ma cosa facevi in giardino? E cos’è successo?»

Julian lo fissava, sbarrando gli aggraziati occhi grigi. L’amico ricambiò il suo sguardo e si rese conto che anche l’altro doveva aver trascorso ore assai agitate. Le ondulate ciocche rosse del suo capo erano scarmigliate. La sua camicia era trascuratamente semiaperta e l’espressione del volto era sconvolta da qualcosa di amaro che andava oltre lo stupore e la preoccupazione. Soprattutto - quasi lo facesse apposta - la candela illuminava una macchia livida sul suo collo, la cui origine era inequivocabile per chiunque avesse un minimo di malizia.

«Io… non riuscivo a dormire» borbottò Julian, precedendo eventuali domande. «E anche Lucio aveva bisogno di me».

Asra non indagò oltre. Era ancora dominato dalla macabra apparizione di poco prima.

«Ilya… Non lo senti?» cominciò quietamente. «Quella cosa… Il nostro rito l’ha svegliata davvero. L’ho incontrata poco fa. Non la senti? Puzza di tomba…»

«Asra…» Lo scetticismo, nella voce di Julian, era tangibile, per quanto cercasse di essere conciliante. «Su, vieni con me».

Tese la mano all’amico e lo aiutò ad alzarsi. Delicatamente, lo guidò verso la scalinata d’ingresso. Si sedette sul primo gradino e invitò Asra ad accomodarsi accanto a lui. Poggiò la candela e invitò il mago a posare la testa sulla sua spalla. Lo cinse, stringendolo forte a sé.

«Là fuori, non c’è tanta tempesta quanta ce n’è nella tua testa, mi sa…» gli sussurrò all’orecchio. «Una gran bella testa» aggiunse, affondando le dita fra i soffici capelli bianchi dell’amico.

«Anche se non l’ho mai pensata come te sulla magia, riconosco che hai una mente brillante come poche» bisbigliò ancora Julian. Riuscì a strappare un sorriso ad Asra.

«Nella mia mente, ci sono sole due cose» mormorò mestamente il mago. «Terrore e, un attimo dopo, amore».

«Per questo mi piaci» soffiò l’altro, rovente. «Anche il terrore ha una sua bellezza…»

Julian sollevò il viso aggraziato e olivastro di Asra e impresse un bacio sulle sue morbide labbra. Lo sentì sussultare, poi rilassarsi, tentato. Lo trasse ancor più fortemente verso di sé.

«Scusate…»

Dall’alto, una voce vellutata - e un po’ turbata - li interruppe.

Nadia - fiera e statuaria nella sua veste da camera - li guardava dalla cima della scala.

«Volevo solo andare incontro ad Asra e vedere se fosse riuscito a risolvere il problema della porta in giardino» spiegò, con calma studiata. «Ma, a quanto pare, non è il momento. Scusate ancora».

Svanì in corridoio, lasciandoli roventi d’imbarazzo.

* * *

Quando Nadia entrò nella sala da biliardo, Julian - da solo - stava saggiando una delle stecche. Non osò guardarla in viso.

«Nadi… se devi dirmi qualcosa, dillo» esalò poi.

Composta, la contessa gli si avvicinò.

Si fermò a pochissima distanza da lui, fissandogli in volto le proprie lunghe ciglia.

Toccato da quello sguardo felino, Julian - finalmente - non poté evitare di girarsi verso di lei. Incantato, levò una lieve carezza verso la guancia bruna e delicata di Nadia.

Per quanto un poco sedotta da quel tocco, lei non dimenticò il motivo per cui si trovava là.

«Senti, Ilya… So che mi sto intromettendo nella tua vita privata, ma il motivo è grave. Qualsiasi cosa tu stia combinando con Asra… debbo avvertirti che tua sorella aspetta un bambino da lui».

Se v’era ancora qualche traccia di colore sul viso di Julian, essa scomparve in quel momento. Si lasciò cadere su una sedia e si seppellì il viso fra le mani. Nadia si chiese se quella fosse una delle sue trovate teatrali. Ma i singhiozzi soffocati che lo scuotevano erano troppo laceranti per lasciare dubbi sull’autenticità.

«Te l’ha detto lei?» mormorò fra le lacrime. «E perché _a me_ non l’ha detto? Avrei potuto aiutarla…»

«Non ha chiesto alcun tipo d’aiuto» rispose tranquillamente la contessa, un po’ intenerita. «A parte lo shock della famosa _séance_ , sta bene. Se ti riferisci a un aborto, non l’ha menzionato. Anzi, è estasiata da questa gravidanza».

Julian deglutì e si asciugò gli occhi. Gravemente, si alzò e si diresse verso una bottiglia di vino bianco posata su un tavolino. Riempì due bicchieri e ne porse galantemente uno a Nadia.

«Beviamo alla loro salute, allora…» fece, sforzandosi di sembrare risolto e conciliante. «Alla salute di Pasha e a quella di suo figlio… mio nipote».

* * *

«Aiutooooo! Aiutatelaaaaaaa!» Le strida disperate di Asra tagliarono la quieta notte nel corridoio. Una porta sbatté: Nadia e Julian, semisvestiti, si affacciarono sulla soglia. Videro Asra, malamente avvolto in un lenzuolo, fare cenno a loro, con l’angoscia che gli spalancava i begli occhi viola.

«Portia… aiuto, sta male!»

I due corsero verso di lui.

Quando furono abbastanza vicini, si accorsero - al lume della candela che lui reggeva - delle striature di liquido rosso che gli spruzzavano il candido ciuffo sulla fronte e il lenzuolo con cui si era coperto in fretta. Ma, soprattutto, era intorno alla bocca che gli colavano rivoletti inquietanti.

Julian, per primo, scansò l’amico ed entrò nella camera. Abbandonata sul letto, giaceva Portia, coi ricci sparsi e aggrovigliati intorno al suo capo, a comporre un’aura grottesca.

La sua camicia da notte, rimboccata, le scopriva i tondi e candidi femori, lungo i quali scorreva il sangue del suo grembo.

«Ve lo giuro, ho fatto solo quello che lei mi ha chiesto!» singhiozzò Asra, straziato. «Non capisco… non capisco come abbia potuto farle _così male!_ »

L’istinto e l’occhio clinico portarono Julian alla conclusione: «Ha perso il bambino».

Corse al capezzale della sorella, che lo guardò, grata del suo arrivo.

«Devo pensarci io, adesso» decise il dottor Devorak. Dietro il piglio determinato, la voce gli tremava.

«Voi due, per favore… _fuori_ ».

Anche se aveva parlato a entrambi, il suo sguardo fissava soprattutto Asra. Ed era pieno d’una ferocia inedita per lui: d’odio, o di gelosia.

L’amico chinò la testa e se ne andò, mentre Nadia gli cingeva protettivamente le spalle.

Trascorsero le ore seguenti (quante?) nella stanza che la contessa avrebbe dovuto dividere con Portia, protetti dalle cortine del letto. Asra singhiozzava silenziosamente. Nadia lo cullava e lo carezzava, con un amaro sentimento di protezione materna che le soffocava il cuore.

«Durante questa vacanza maledetta, sia come mago che come compagno, sono riuscito solo a farle del male…» mormorò lui, ferito.

«Non addossarti troppe colpe, Asra» cercò di confortarlo l’amica, con la voce rotta. «Non credo che _quello che le stavi facendo_ fosse tale da causarle l’aborto. Almeno, per quel che ne so io».

«Allora, che ne dici della creatura che ho evocato durante la seduta? Quella che l’ha fatta impazzire?» commentò lui, cupo. « _L’ho vista._ Nella baracca, la scorsa notte».

Nadia non reagì. Ma un brivido le fece rizzare i sottili capelli sulla nuca.

«Sistemeremo anche quella. Ora, però, cerchiamo di dormire un poco».

Adagiò l’amico sul cuscino accanto al proprio e gli chiuse gli occhi con un bacio.

Un po’ sfinito dal pianto, un po’ confortato da quel contatto, Asra scivolò lentamente nel sonno. Nadia posò il capo accanto al suo; la sua mano riposava sul cuore dell’altro.

* * *

Furono strappati al loro sonno da urla forsennate.

Dopo un primo smarrimento, riconobbero l’inconfondibile voce del conte.

«JULES! JUUUUUULES!»

Nadia, furiosa, si alzò e marciò fuori dalla camera. Asra, allarmato, la seguì.

«Piantala!» sibilò lei al marito, al di là della porta chiusa della sua stanza. «Adesso, Julian ha proprio altro a cui pensare!»

«Ma è urgente, Noddy! È urgente!» ansimò Lucio. Si udirono passi trafelati, il _clack_ di una maniglia e la porta si aprì, rivelando il conte sconvolto. Sul suo collo, due forellini sanguinavano. Sembrava non esserci altro che sangue, per loro, quella notte.

«Un… un _vampiro_ mi ha aggredito! Guarda!» strillò l’uomo, indicandosi la ferita.

Nadia non fu affatto impressionata.

«Sei arrivato al punto di ferirti da solo e inventare idiozie per attirare l’attenzione» ribatté, glaciale. «Sei inqualificabile».

«NODDY, GIURO CHE È VERO! È SALITO DALLE CANTINE! VENITE A VEDERE!» esplose Lucio, con voce esasperata e stridula.

Pur di farlo tacere, i due lo seguirono.

Corsero dietro di lui lungo la tortuosa scala a chiocciola che sprofondava nelle cantine. Gli unici lumi erano la lanterna retta da Lucio e la candela portata da Nadia.

Il freddo e l’umidità segnalarono che erano arrivati. Asra rabbrividì. Non aveva indosso altro che il famoso lenzuolo.

Un verso bestiale echeggiò nel buio, facendoli sobbalzare. D’istinto, la lanterna di Lucio illuminò l’angolo da cui il suono era giunto. Scoprirono Polidoro, che li fissava coi suoi occhi caprini.

Uno strano ansare attrasse la loro attenzione altrove: verso una grata, al di là delle botti ordinatamente disposte nella cantina. Ai piedi di essa, carponi, spettralmente nuda e sporca di terra umida, c’era Portia, con uno sguardo stravolto e selvaggio. I suoi denti lattiginosi reggevano uno dei poveri topi che infestavano quel luogo.

Nadia represse un violento conato di vomito. La candela le cadde di mano.

Strillando, Lucio scappò su per la scala a chiocciola, seguito da Polidoro, che saltellava tranquillo.

«Pasha non è in sé…» mormorò Asra. E non sapeva lui stesso se fosse una spiegazione o una giustificazione.

«BASTA!»

La voce di Julian - che nessuno aveva notato - esplose da un angolo.

Asra e Nadia si voltarono verso di lui. Spettinato, con la veste da camera in disordine e fiamme d’esasperazione nel volto cereo, reggeva tra le dita sudice di terra ciò che tutti riconobbero: quel piccolo, fatale teschio.

«L’avevo seppellito qui sotto, perché ce ne dimenticassimo tutti quanti, una buona volta!» gridò. «Ma non è servito a niente. Adesso…» e calcò su quella parola «rifaremo quello stupidissimo rito, _qui e ora_ , e ricacceremo quella cosa maligna nella profondità della nostra mente, là da dove è venuta!»

«Ilya…» tentò timidamente Asra. «Non credo sia una buona idea…»

A grandi passi, Julian lo affrontò: «Tu… tu sei una disgrazia, per mia sorella… l’hai fatta uscire di testa, prima con le tue stregonerie, poi mettendola incinta di un bambino che le hai fatto perdere…»

Julian cacciò il teschio fra le mani di Nadia e chiuse le dita sottili intorno al collo di Asra: «Fattucchiere schifoso…» Cominciò a stringere. Gemiti soffocati uscirono dalla gola del mago.

« _Ora basta!_ » tuonò Nadia.

Scagliò a terra con forza il teschio, in un punto in cui affiorava una pietra. Le vecchie ossa si spezzarono in acuminate schegge. Lei raccolse la più grossa e aguzza e la brandì come un pugnale in direzione di Julian. Lui lasciò la presa su Asra e si rivolse a lei. Le lanciò uno sguardo a metà fra la mestizia e la sfida.

Piano, scostò i lembi della sua nera vestaglia, scoprendo il punto del candido costato ove batteva il suo cuore.

«Fallo, Nadi. Piantalo qui. Lo aspetto» disse, cupo e sommesso.

«No, Nadia!» s’interpose Asra. Si gettò al collo dell’amico e lo travolse in un bacio.

Le strida di Portia li riscossero. Si era aggrappata alla grata e vi si dondolava, facendola sbattere e urlando come una belva.

Un mal di testa atroce colse Nadia. Fra la nausea e i dolori lancinanti, fuggì, ripercorrendo a rotta di collo la scala a chiocciola.

Giunta in corridoio, aprì la prima porta che trovò.

Non riconobbe alcuna stanza. Ovunque, v’erano corone di fiori. Due candele gettavano riverberi su una piccola figura giacente: un bimbo con gli stessi tratti e gli stessi capelli viola di Nadia, ma col volto e le membra congelate nella morte.

Lei urlò e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza. Si lanciò su per le scale.

Raggiunse la portafinestra che dava sul balcone più grande della villa. La spalancò e si gettò verso la balaustra.

Due braccia robuste la afferrarono da dietro, fermandola.

«Sono io, Nadi, sono io…» le sussurrò una voce amica, mentre lei ancora gridava. Julian la sentì placarsi a poco a poco nel suo abbraccio, appoggiarsi a lui, ancora ansante. La coccolò, baciandole teneramente il collo. «È tutto finito» le bisbigliò, passandole le dita fra i capelli. «Andiamo a dormire…»

* * *

Quella mattina, al proprio risveglio, Nadia trovò la camera inondata d’una luce che non vedeva da giorni. Il sole filtrava attraverso le candide cortine del letto. Le scostò e aspirò il chiarore con voluttà.

Si avvicinò alla finestra. In giardino, vide Portia e Asra giocare beatamente a rincorrersi, lanciando risa argentine. Sotto un albero, sedeva Julian, assorto in un libro. Lucio sonnecchiava su una sedia a sdraio. Il lago, in lontananza, riverberava come una distesa di gioia.

Un sorriso si aprì sulle labbra di Nadia, stillando fino al suo cuore. Si lavò e si vestì rapidamente, per correre in giardino a raggiungere gli altri. Non le importava nemmeno della colazione.

Quando aprì la porta della villa, tutto il suo essere vibrava di sole.

[1] Iginio Ugo Tarchetti (1839-1869), _Memento._

**Author's Note:**

> La poesia recitata da Julian in sala da pranzo è "Memento", di Iginio Ugo Tarchetti (1839-1869).


End file.
